


Sand, Wind, and Burning Sky [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character of Color, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Sand, Wind, and Burning Sky" by Cinaed."When Mei wakes, it’s to the desert’s chill."





	Sand, Wind, and Burning Sky [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sand, Wind, and Burning Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153111) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 7:16  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sand,%20wind,%20and%20burning%20sky.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sand,%20wind,%20and%20burning%20sky%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII. Thanks to Cinaed for having blanket permission!


End file.
